


Love Bites

by ThornWild



Series: Moments [11]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Porn, Rough Sex, mistress buffy, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike loves the things Buffy can do to him when she's in the right mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

Spike is naked, his wrists cuffed to the bed. Buffy’s sitting between his legs, facing him, still wearing her underwear. She leans forwards, putting both hands on his chest, curving her fingers and scraping down the length of his torso with her fingernails. He arches his back, groaning. She stops just short of his cock, lifting her hands, not touching it. She proceeds to lick and bite and touch every part of him she can reach – everywhere but his cock. She leaves that alone. Every time she gets somewhere in the vicinity of it, his hips buck up towards her, but she moves away. He’s hard as rock and she hasn’t even touched him…

He stares up at her, whimpering whenever she comes near, ready to burst. He just wants her to do it already, whatever she’s got planned. To fuck him, if that’s what she means to do, but she doesn’t.

Instead, she sits back and removes her bra and panties. He devours her with his eyes, and he aches with need for her. He wants to touch her, lick her, fuck her, but she’s too far away and he is trapped. 

She straddles his middle, too far for him to reach with his mouth, and far north of his manhood. While he watches, she grabs her breast with her left hand, squeezing it and tweaking the nipple. Her right hand snakes down her tummy and in between her legs, and she begins to touch herself, her breath growing laboured and her eyes fluttering shut.

He stares wide-eyed as she pleasures herself. The expression on her face makes him shiver, and when she moans, he moans in empathy. She’s positively dripping now, her juices leaving a wet patch on his stomach. She comes with a loud groan, thighs quivering. Slowly, she brings her right hand to his lips. He hungrily licks it clean. The taste is not entirely unlike blood, and serves to make him, if at all possible, harder than before.

She slides down, positioning herself above his cock. Then she looks directly into his eyes.

‘I forbid you to come,’ she murmurs. ‘You don’t get to come ’til I say so.’

‘I… I’m not sure I’ll be able to hold off, sweet,’ he whimpers, throwing his head back and hissing as her engorged clit brushes the very tip of his cock. ‘Ah! I’m about ready to burst here!’

She pulls up a bit, no longer touching him. ‘Then I think I’ll just leave you like this,’ she says. 

‘No! Please!’ he begs. ‘Please… I’ll… I’ll try my best, I really will.’

‘You promise?’ she asks, her voice silky. ‘I don’t want you coming before I get mine.’

‘I swear,’ he whispers hoarsely. ‘I’ll do whatever you want… Just… Let me feel you…’

She is so hot. Holding off, keeping himself from coming is the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. She rides him, squeezes him, while she massages her clit with her fingers, causing her to tighten further around him. She comes several times. It takes all his willpower not to do the same.

And then, suddenly, she’s gone, and Spike thinks he might cry. ‘Wh… What are you doing?’ he whimpers. ‘I… I can’t…’

She lies down next to him, just far enough away that they’re not touching. ‘I’m teasing a lion,’ she says. ‘Getting him all riled up to see what happens when I let him loose…’ And with that, she rolls over so she’s half way on top of him, producing the key for the handcuffs from underneath the pillow. She unlocks them.

As soon as he’s free, Spike grabs her wrists and pushes her back into the mattress. He’s on top of her before he even knows what he’s doing himself. 

‘That was very, very naughty of you,’ he growls. Then he flips her over, so she’s on her stomach. He positions her facedown into the pillow with her arse in the air, and then he plunges inside, fucking her as hard as he can muster. He comes almost immediately, but, still hard, keeps going anyway, building up for another one. Her moans and cries fill the room, and he leans over her, until he’s lying on top of her, and whispers in her ear, ‘Is this what you wanted, pet? To be used? To be fucked like this?’

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she turns her head as far back as she can manage and captures his lips. When he pulls back, she moans, ‘Bite me, Spike!’

He stops moving immediately. ‘What?’

‘Bite me… I want you to… drink from me…’

He blinks. Stares at her neck, where he can see her pulse, and for a moment, he very much wants to. But then he says, ‘No.’

‘Why?’ she whimpers. ‘I’m asking you to…’

‘Buffy, I won’t bite you,’ he says softly. ‘You’re not food. You’re the woman I love.’

He pulls out, turns her over gently, and kisses her, putting everything he feels into it, trying to make her understand. Then he pushes inside her again, and makes love to her, slowly, passionately. He tries to keep eye contact, but she looks away, so he has to content himself with kissing her forehead and her cheeks and her neck, and whispering that he loves her, again and again, until he almost thinks she believes him. 

Afterwards, she gets up and starts searching for her clothes almost immediately. He watches her from the bed, head cocked to one side, as she dresses quickly.

‘In a hurry, love?’ he asks. She slows down, but doesn’t look at him.

‘I need to get home to Dawn,’ she replies. ‘It’s late.’

‘Yeah,’ he says. ‘Say hi to the Niblet for me.’

‘I really won’t…’ She buttons her blouse and pulls her boots on. Then she picks up her weapons bag where it’s standing at the foot of the bed. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she glances at him. ‘Thanks,’ she says, quietly.

Spike raises an eyebrow. ‘What for?’

‘For saying no.’ Then she turns around and vanishes up the ladder.


End file.
